Something right
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: Everything you need to know is in the autors notes... MAVIN


**I did something right**

**Au: This is a fanfic based on a songfic panel done by the marvelous Scribblings of a mad cap =] though you'll find most of her Mavin based art on tumblr : **

search/something+right

**Look at that and your hearts will just melt, so yes this is my attempt as such, to try and bring the images to life =] xxxx**

**Italic bold is Michael thoughts**

**and just bold is Gavins' thoughts**

**then well underlined is both**

It was the usual typical Monday morning at Roosterteeth productions, Geoff and Jack were doing the week AHWU video, giving the updates and news of the latest games. The other four members were pratting about in the background, doing their best to distract the two older members from doing their thing.

"Come on you jack asses, go get the shirts for T-shirt Tuesday" Geoff mildly scolded. Ray ran out of the room, it was a shirt for him obviously and he couldn't wait to get it to show it off. Michael and Gavin gave their own smirks as they left the room. It was a few minutes later that the trio returned, Ray sporting a black shirt with the minecraft stlyed rose on the chest. Then it was the others. And well, they didn't wear what Jack had previously wanted to show. Instead the duo wore red jerseys, with white, big letters emblazed on the front, screaming "Team Nice Dynamite". Michael had a big smile on his, happy with his idea.

_**We should get Jerseys,**_

_**because we make a good team,**_

The gang laughed, as the two boys showed off their matching clothes. All th while, Gavin was giving his best pal side glances, smiling to himself as he watched the auburn coloured haired boy pose in exagerrated positions.

**But yours would look better then mine,**

**cause you're out of my league.**

After the gang finished the recording, Michael and Gavin removed the jerseys, and returned to their work. They were doing to do a trials lets play video, and for once Gavin was good at it.

"Oh yes, this is me taking the lead" Gavin spoke, literally bouncing in his seat copying the actions of the bike. This could be one of the best days he had, Michael wasn't cussing as much as usual, and instead being all nicey nice.

**And I know it' so cliche,**

**To tell you that everyday,**

**I spend with you is the new best day of my life.**

"Oh come on!" Michael would growl in frustration as he was getting left behind. It was cutting close, all four of the usual players all fighting for the finish line. When that checkered line peaked into the screen, Gavin did what he was now famous for doing.

"BAIL!" He screamed as he flung his guy of his bike and across the finish line. Now topping the table and becoming the winner of the tournament.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Aww man"

"God damnit!" were the replies, but Gavin was too busy to listen as he jumped around, fist pumping.

"Suck my dick guys!" he laughed out. Michael just cussed more under his breath. But after cooling down, he removed his headphones and went over to his British friend.

"Well done buddy" He gave his quirky smile as he ruffled the younger males' hair. The two giggled with each other, unaware that Jack and Geoff were smiling at them from over their shoulders.

_**And everyone watching us,**_

_**turns away with **__**Disgust**_

_**This jealousy they see,**_

_**that we've got it going on.**_

The day ended, and the gang parted ways, with Gavin leaving with Geoff back to their home. Griffon asked Geoff if they could spend time together, so the couple left, leavng Gavin to his own thoughts.

_"Michael was acting really nice to me today, does he know how I feel about him?" _

He flung himself onto the couch, just pondering through his thoughts of the recent day. He remembered how everytime Gavin was close to death in Minecraft, it was Michael that would come to save him, screaming "I'm coming for you Gavin!" and during their lunch break, when Geoff thought it would be funny to plant some wet bread on his desk, it was Michael who comforted him as he was being sick. Gavin stared up at the ceiling, thoughts racing in his mind.

**I'm wracking my brain for a new improved way,**

Gavin threaded his fingers through his hair, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

**To let you know you're more to me,**

**then what I know how to say...**

"How can I show him... That I..." Gavin sighed again.

...

Michael was sat at home, alone. With nothing but an empty feeling in his chest. He wanted to get out, have some fun... And he knew who to ask for such an outing. He grabbed his phone and began to text away. Because he knew his best pal, wouldn't say no.

_**You're ok with what this is going to be,**_

Gavin peeked through his fingers when he heard his phone vibrate on the couch arm. The screen lighting up in the darkness. He picked it up to see it was from Michael, with the simple message "Drinks? =]"

_**Cause this is going to be the best thing we'll ever see.**_

Gavin shot up from the couch, and ran straight to the bathroom, he wanted to look his best, so he dabbed his fingers in his styling gel and quickly got to work creating a top style.

The two met up an hour later at the local club. It wasn't as busy as it would normally would be on the weekend, but it was full enough to be buzzing with life. The music was pumping through the room, bodies were grinding, and drinks were flowing. Michael and Gavin danced with each other, having a blast whilst doing shots. As the night went on, Michael began to drink less, keeping an eye on Gavin. The lighter coloured haired boy, cheered and sang, feeling a hand on his shoulder if he wondered too far.

**If anyone could make me a better person, **

**you could.**

Gavin felt a blush heat his cheeks, either it was from the alcohol or it was from the fact that Michael now had his arm drapped over his shoulder, and now was close enough for Gavin to feel his warm breath on his neck.

**All I gotta say is,**

**I must have done something good...**

It was past midnight now, and the two friends staggered into Michaels' place. Both giggling and laughing as they stumbled over each other. Michael could only shake his head as his friend rambled on about some rubbish, but it made him smile. He thought how much the taller male had affected him so much.

_**You came along one day,**_

_**and you rearranged my life...**_

"I love you... Mi-cool" Gavin stuttered as he tried to regain his balance.

"Love you too buddy" Michael replied as he gently laid the boy on his couch. Gavin chuckled drunkenly and was soon dozing off. Michael gave a small smile, and ruffled the boys' hair, a habit he quickly took liking to.

_**All I gotta say,**_

_**I must have done something right...**_

"Goodnight Michael" Gavin mumbled, he heard Michaels' soft reply before the auburn haired boy disappeared into his room. Gavin smiled as he was left alone, thinking of the soft touch of Michaels' hand.

**I must have done something right.**

And darkness fell over Gavins' mind, falling to a blissful sleep. Thinking back to the best moments he has had with his boy.

...

A few days before the drunken night, and the two friends were out and about, just in the clearing behind roosterteeth. Michael was filming, whilst Gavin climbed and scaled various trees.

"Haha, don't fall you moron" Michael chuckled. Gavin looked up, happy with his footing.

"I'll be careful" Gavin beamed.

**And maybe I'm just lucky,**

**cause it's hard to believe...**

Michael played the footage back, smiling as he watched Gavin waving at him.

_**Believe that someone like you'd ever end up,**_

_**with someone like me.**_

Gavin came up behind him, and they both smiled as they rewatched the videos. Michael glanced at Gavin, smiling as he watched and listened to the boy.

_**And I know it's so cliche to talk about you this way,**_

_**But I'll push all of my inibitions aside...**_

Michael decided to quickly check his tumblr, and one of the blogs he liked had recently posted. So the two of sat in silence as many images, videos and fanfics popped up on the small only smirked, whilst Gavin was blushing at some of the more suggestive posts.

_"Am I that... well obvious..." _Gavin thought to himself.

**It's so very obvious to everyone watching us,**

**That we have got something real good going on...**

...

Michael sat at his desk, editing away. Boredom written on his face, all the while he kept glancing at the Brit beside him.

_"How do I tell him?" _Michael questioned himself.

_**I'm wracking my brain,**_

_**for a new improved way...**_

_**To let you know you're more to me,**_

_**than what I know what to say...**_

Michael felt something brush beside his hand, he looked down to see Gavins' hand, his little finger trying to intertwine with his own. And so when he returned the gesture, Gavin smiled with pure happiness.

**You're ok with the way this is going to be,**

**cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen...**

...

It was a blazing hot day, and the two guys decided to go swimming. Gavin was first to get changed and as soon as his Mi-cool was ready he began to drag him to the pool. Michael willingly allowed himself to be led.

_**If anyone could make me a better person,**_

_**You could,**_

"OK, at the count of three" Gavin stated as he braced himself ready to jump in, still holding hands with Michael.

"Ok then, One" he started,

"Two"

"THREE!" And they both leapt into the air, making a huge splash as they entered the water.

_**All I gotta say is,**_

_**I must have done something right...**_

The two frolicked in the water, chasing each other, racing, then to wrestling. Michael caught Gavin in a head lock, bringing him closer to his chest. Gavin squirmed and gasped as he tried to escape, but laughed the whole time.

**You came along one day,**

**and rearranged my life...**

When the sun finally started to set, Gavin got out of the pool to retrieve his towel and a bottle of water. He returned a few seconds later, and knelt by the edge where Michael was leaning against. They both chatted, watching the sun set slowly.

**All I gotta say is,**

**I must have done something right...**

...

As Gavin slept peacefully, dreaming of those days. Michael watched, not being abl to keep away from his Gavin.

If anyone could make me a better person

you could...

The two had shared so many great memories. Michael always watching for Gavin, handing him a towel whenever he got out the pool last.

All I gotta say is,

I must have done something right...

Drying the taller male was always a fun experience for Michael, especially since it made the Brit giggle when he fluffed his hair.

You came along one day,

and you rearranged my life..

Walking back home together, with no shirts on. Michael in awe of Gavins' tanned skin and being teased for it if he was caught looking.

All I gotta say is,

I must have done something right...

Michael drew in closer, now almost leaning over the still sleeping Gavin.

If anyone could make me a better person

you could...

All I gotta say is,

I must have done something good...

Michael smiled, his deep brown eyes creasing with the smile. He really was happy that this annoying, loud, British idiot came into his life.

You came along one day,

and you rearranged my life..

Gavin stirred from his sleep, cracking one eye open when he felt something being draped across his chest. A green towel now being his only warmth.

All I gotta say is,

I must have done something right...

Michael was now kneeling by Gavins' side, and the two gave each other heart warming smiles.

I must have done something right...

The two pulled one another in closer, breaching the gap that was between them. They both closed their in content, as their lips met in a tender kiss, neither of them wanting this moment to last... The moment that they finally realised, how far they've come... For such a friendship to turn into something so beautiful, something they both desired for so long.

I must have done something right...

Finished phew... don't forget guys, this is a Collab, check out scribblings of a mad caps' blog... this is a songfic.. based on the song "Something right" Hope you guys enjoyed it =]


End file.
